


Give Me All Your Attention

by heeeymackelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/pseuds/heeeymackelena
Summary: Elena is feeling neglected now that Mack's busy with his duties as Director, and decides to do something about it.





	Give Me All Your Attention

A knock sounds on Mack's office door, but it opens before he can even glance up from his work.

"Hey, baby," he greets, knowing it could only be one person.

Elena doesn't reply. Instead, she makes her way slowly over to his desk. Mack doesn’t bother trying to hide his files when he feels her looking over his shoulder. As Director he tries to be as open as possible, especially with Elena and the others. He feels the cool metal of her palm run lovingly across the top of his head, then down around the shell of his ear.

“Are you busy?”

"Just trying to get the paperwork for the new recruits settled so that we can get some more help around here."

She grasps his chin between two fingers and forces him to turn towards her, and Mack is met face to face with her partially exposed cleavage. She’s wearing a deep, _deep_ V-neck and he wonders how she even made it across the base looking like that. Glancing further down he sees she also has on a pair of shorts that make her legs look incredible. Mack groans internally at the sight. Elena uses his stunned state to push his chair back just far enough to stand between him and the desk.

“And how important is that right now?”

He knows exactly what answer she wants to hear. Mack swallows thickly, standing from his seat to feel a little more self-control in his own office.

"Well, it’s pretty important that I get it done today."

"Wrong answer, Turtleman," Elena whispers huskily, hand moving forward to cup him through his pants.

Mack lets out a nervous bark of laughter and pushes her hand away. He moves her to the side so that she's not blocking his work, trying to ignore the way his cock twitched at her touch. Instead, he focuses on how many new agents were coming in.

“I’m serious. I need to get this done, and then there’s a whole stack of other-”

" _I'm_ serious, Mack." Her playful tone is gone, replaced by an almost unnoticeable wobble of hurt. "I need at least _some_ attention from you every once in a while."

Mack looks past the revealing clothing and banter and really takes in Elena's state. Her arms are now crossed firmly over her chest in an attempt to cover the risky outfit she had selected. Her vulnerable stance is contrasted by the tense line of her lips and the fire burning in her eyes. As if Mack is a few ‘wrong answers’ away from severe consequences. It makes his heart squeeze to see the woman he loves look at him like that. He runs a finger down her clenched jaw and under her chin, his signature move, trying to get at least a little smile out of her.

"Give me thirty minutes to wrap this up and I'll meet you in our room."

"You have fifteen." Her tone makes it clear that if he's one minute late, he'll be sleeping on the couch in his office tonight, and possibly many nights after that.

She uncrosses her arms and strolls out of the room. Mack's eyes follow her all the way out. He lets out a long breath as he sits down at his desk again, suddenly never more motivated to work as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

Mack’s not quite sure what he expected to find when he got to their room. After Elena left, he’d sat in his office reflecting on the last month. It made him realize that the only alone time they’d had together was spent sleeping, and he’d often gotten in late and left early. It was neglectful, not just of Elena’s needs, but of their relationship. All the trials they had been through together had only strengthened their connection, but that didn’t give him a free pass to phone it in now. This was just another reason why he didn’t want the responsibility of being Director…

Mack’s internal monologue halts in its tracks when he opens the door and sees Elena is splayed out on their bed. She'd changed since he'd seen her in his office. Now she is all black lace, hungry eyes, and soft curls of hair falling over her shoulders. Her head is propped up on one hand while the other plays with the black strap on her hip.

"You're early. Muy bien, papi."

Mack finally lets out of one of the many groans he's been holding in as he marches towards the bed with purpose, unbuckling his belt as he goes. They can talk it out later.

Elena meets him at the edge of the bed, on her knees, and their lips collide in a hungry kiss. She pushes his hands away to finish undoing his pants herself. It's been far too long, and they're both feeling the overwhelming need to be together. _Right now._

As soon as Mack's pants are at his ankles his arms wrap around Elena, and he spins them so that his back is to the bed. He barely hits the mattress before she's ripping his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. His undershirt is the next casualty, Elena not having the patience to pull it over his head.

"That was my favorite shirt."

"I'll get you a new one."

She pushes him back before leaning down to suck on his chest, biting into his flesh one moment later. Mack can tell she's going to leave marks, but he thinks maybe that's the point. If that’s her idea of a punishment, then he’s more than happy to accept. He lets her get a few more bites in before he runs a hand up her neck to tangle in the hair at her nape, then sits up.

"My turn." He whispers, gently tugging back on the fistful of hair to lavish her jaw with attention.

She lets out a long, unfiltered moan as his facial hair scratches the sensitive skin of her neck. He continues downwards until he reaches the strap of her lingerie, then follows its path down her chest. He tilts her back further to get better access to her soft breasts, kissing them through the thin fabric.

"Mack," Elena stutters out, after a minute of his torture. She can feel his hardness pressing against her center through his underwear. "Please."

She grinds down on him harder, letting him know exactly what she was begging for. Mack releases her breasts after one last nip at the lace. Her arms reach around to undo the clasp at her back, and she manages to get one strap off her shoulder before Mack stops her.

“Let me do it.”

“Eres demasiado lento,” she whines.

“No turtle speed this time, I promise, just let me...”

He starts with the two thin straps, tugging them down her arms. With them goes the lacy parts covering her breasts. Mack lowers his head to nip at her exposed skin, savoring every inch revealed to him, but quickly enough to save him from a scolding. He thinks he’s finally got the pacing right when he feels the cool touch of Elena’s fingers stroking the back of his neck and her soft exhale across the top of his scalp.

A gentle push at her hips signals Elena to stand. Mack smiles briefly up at her before burying his face in her stomach, kissing around her navel while his fingers hooked around the thin straps at her hips.

“It’s a shame this has to go.” His voice is muffled by her belly. 

“You could always fuck me with it on. Might save us some time.”

“Always in such a rush,” he tsks but yanks the thong roughly down her legs anyways.

She shimmies out of the rest of her outfit with a quiet laugh while Mack stands to rid himself of his last piece of clothing. There are no barriers between them now, and their lust returns ten times stronger. With one hand on either side of Elena’s face, Mack dips down for a searing kiss. Elena stands on the tips of her toes but finds herself a bit weak in the knees. She presses forward, leaning into Mack, looping her arms around his waist.

“I love you,” he hums against her lips, not really willing to pull all the way apart.

“I love you too.” She smiles against him. “Even when you ignore me.”

He lets out a long groan before kissing her again, hoping she’ll take it as an apology. Mack pulls away sharply, a loud smack echoing around the room as Elena swats his ass.

“Back to business,” she commands.

Mack shakes his head but takes a seat once more and pulls Elena down with him. He runs two fingers through her folds and finds her soaking wet. A few upward strokes of her clit has Elena’s thighs shaking, and Mack’s hand instinctively grabs her butt to hold her steady. Her hands grip his shoulders similarly. He continues his ministrations, coating his fingers in her slickness before sliding them back to press into her, only to gauge the tightness. Elena whimpers as his fingers slip easily in and out of her, eyes fluttering shut, teeth biting down into her lower lip. Mack’s never seen anyone look so beautiful.

He positions himself at her entrance then doesn't move, knowing how she likes to be in control from this point forward. Elena wastes no time in lowering herself onto him, their eyes locked the entire time. She takes as much as she can in one go then halts, letting out a stuttering breath as his thick cock stretches her in the best way. It really has been too long since they'd done this.

"You feel so good, mi amor," Mack groans.

She answers him by claiming his mouth with her own. After a minute she starts to move, painfully slow at first, but that doesn't last. They both need this too much.

Elena's hands move from Mack's shoulders to his knees in an attempt to steady herself while she finds a rhythm that pleases her. The slightly different angle works perfectly, and from the grunting breaths Mack lets out, it pleases him too. He buries his face in her chest once more, his kisses getting rougher and sloppier the closer they both got to climax. Elena's head is thrown back and the tips of her long, thick hair tickle Mack's hands still firmly gripping her ass. She comes with a loud cry of his name, and he isn't too far behind her.

Elena slumps forward, and Mack allows them to fall backward onto the bed. She rises and falls with every heave of his chest in a soothing rhythm that almost lulls her to sleep after that much-needed release. That warm, fuzzy feeling still ricocheting around her brain.

"You don't realize how long it's really been until it only takes you a minute," Mack says as he lets out a breathless chuckle.

"Speak for yourself," Elena grumbles into his chest.

Mack rolls them over so that they're both laying on their sides. He drags his fingertips lazily over her exposed shoulder, brushing back her hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you were feeling neglected." He presses a kiss where his fingers had just been.

"Not neglected, just…" she trails off with a shrug of that same shoulder. "I don't know."

“You used the word ‘ignored’ earlier.”

“That was just the lust talking.” She plays absentmindedly with the fine hairs scattered across his chest. “I know you’re trying your best to be Director Mack _and_ my Mack.”

Her lazy smile when she calls him ‘her Mack’ reassures him. He pushes gently at her shoulder until she rolls them both so that she is on her back.

"I think I know how I can make it up to you."

Elena drinks in the playful glimmer in his eyes. She’d missed this man so much, even though they hadn’t really been apart.

“And what is that?”

Rather than reply, Mack lowers his head to place a kiss at the base of her throat. Eyes fluttering shut, Elena tips her head back into the pillows. A soft sigh escapes her slightly parted lips, and Mack hums into her neck in response. Usually, his slow pace would drive her absolutely insane, but she's still feeling the effects of her first orgasm, and Mack's soft touches only help to build her back up. After a few more gentle kisses across her collar, Mack feels her hands squeeze at his biceps, her signal that he should start moving south.

He leaves a trail of hot kisses along her body as he makes his way down to his intended target. Mack goes slow, but he is still making up for lost time after all so not that slow. He spends a little extra time on her stomach, knowing how Elena loves the feeling of his beard on her skin. Her muscles contract under his lips, and he can only imagine what other parts of her body are clenching in anticipation. He squeezes a hand between them to find out.

Elena lets out a whimper as Mack’s thumb presses down on her clit. Her lower body contracts again, and he smiles smugly into the spot just below her navel when he feels her walls clench around his fingers. He pulls out of her and Elena curses him silently for never finishing what his fingers start.

She doesn’t curse him for long though, because seconds later Mack has her legs spread and his teeth in the flesh of her inner thigh. He knew just how to drive her crazy but make her feel so _so_ good at the same time. The thought of anyone knowing her well enough to push her buttons like that was a little terrifying, but this was Mack. There was no one else in the world she trusted to love her like this.

His little bites move inch by inch towards her center until he catches the lips of her labia gently between his teeth. He puts his teeth away and uses his tongue to lap at the wetness that's pooled there. Elena lets out a shameless moan at the contact, legs involuntarily clamping around Mack's head. She lets out a steady stream of noises as he continues to pleasure her with his tongue.

Her hands come up to wrap tightly around the pillows, knowing they can take the extra squeeze of her robotic arms. It was better than trying to grip Mack's head or shoulders at least. They had figured that out the hard way. Elena wasn’t in total control of herself when in this state. It isn't long before her head is flooded with pleasure again, and her hands are squeezing tight as she sees stars. She comes crashing back down to earth with heavy breaths and heavier limbs.

"Am I forgiven?"

She somehow finds the strength to sit up enough to look at Mack and nods happily at him. How could she say no when he's still licking her off his lips like that?

Mack moves back up the bed to lay beside Elena while she recovers from falling over the edge a second time. He props his head up on his hand and runs the other slowly down Elena's inner thigh, tracing a line through all the little love bites that were starting to bruise from his prior work. Elena's chest has stopped heaving, and her eyes have slipped shut. Mack takes in her beautiful face and wonders not for the first time how such a woman ended up in his life.

"I think we're going to need new pillows."

Elena cracks an eye open in time to see him gently pluck a loose feather from her hair. She lifts her head a bit to see several more feathers pouring out of the hole her hands left in the pillow.

"Perdón." She groans. "I'll replace those too." She'd been replacing a lot of things since she'd gotten her new arms.

"That's okay." Mack runs the feather down the valley between her breasts, gathering little beads of sweat as he went. "They're just pillows."

Elena turns towards him and lazily throws her leg over his hip, nuzzling her face into his chest.

“Tired already?” Mack teases, plucking more feathers out of her hair. 

“I’m just giving you a moment to regain your energy.”

“Oh, I don’t need a moment.”

That’s when she notices his half erection pressing against her thigh.

"Someone's ready for another round," she teases him with a low voice, hand moving between them to stroke his cock.

He smiles, rubbing a hand across her smooth leg, "Only if you can handle it."

Elena scoffs and in a second Mack is flat on his back, Elena looming over him. "You know I can go all day, baby."

 

* * *

 

Elena lies on her stomach, eyes closed and a sleepy smile on her face. Mack hovers over her placing lazy kisses on her shoulder and back. He moves her hair to the side and sucks on her neck.

"Are you sated, mi amor?"

"For now," she replies, voice like gravel.

"I'm sorry again for letting our relationship get buried under work. It won't happen again. And if it does you have full permission to kick my ass."

"Don't think I won't."

He laughs, "No I know you will."

There's a comfortable silence as they lay together, just enjoying being close.

"Do you have to get back to work now?" Elena whispers.

"I thought maybe we could go get dinner." He nips lightly at her ear.

She hums in delight, turning around so that he can see her smile. "That sounds good. We can go as soon as I get the feeling back in my legs."

He laughs as he leans down to kiss her.

 


End file.
